A Lovely Moment
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Sam, Jack, Washington, a party, a little romance…who could ask for anything more? This is post-inaugural, slightly political fluff…so you’ve been warned about both! Flashback in italics. Dedicated to my partners in sci-fi, the Gate Grrrlz of Gateworld.


**A Lovely Moment**

by sg-1fanintn

The ballroom was crowded and dark, and if it hadn't been for the shimmer of her long, blond hair, he didn't think he would have been able to find her, despite his height. Balancing the cups of punch, he made his way through the crowd to the place where she stood, near the main stage in the front of the room. As if sensing his approach, she turned, her instantaneous smile at the sight of him causing warmth to surge through his being.

"There you are," she said, reaching out her hand to take one of the cups from his. "This is so exciting."

"I thought you hated Washington parties," he teased, sliding his now-free arm around her waist. Gazing at her, he thought she had never looked more beautiful than she did on this night. Her hair cascaded across her bare back, just meeting the black/blue satiny gown. The sides of her hair were pulled back, showing off her beautiful profile. The dangling diamond earrings he had given her for Christmas danced at every turn of her head, catching the light.

Now he understood why she had been so mesmerized by them in the store. He had dragged her in there during their Thanksgiving weekend together. They were shopping for Cassie when he suggested the jewelry store. Sam, ever practical, was on her way to the linen store, but Jack insisted. He asked her to look for something Cassie would like, and she had picked out some slim 14 karat gold hoops with a set of five interchangeable charms, one gold and four with gemstone beads.

"_These will be good for almost any occasion," Sam said. "And with the charms, they're versatile."_

_He had almost chuckled at the time. Sam…always practical. Playing dumb, he tried to steer her toward something he could get her for Christmas. "What about these?" he had asked, pointing to the drops featuring three briolette cut diamonds dangling from chains on each earring._

"_Jack, they're beautiful, but not for Cassie. They're much too sophisticated. There wouldn't be a lot of places you could wear those other than a formal ball. And they're very expensive."_

"_Awww, but they're…pretty," he had pushed, suppressing a grin as he watched the way she gazed at them. The salesman, seeming to sense Jack's real purpose, pulled the earrings from the diamond case, handing them to Sam. Jack watched her eyes widen as she played with the dangles before speaking again._

"_Yes, they are, Jack," she said finally, putting the earrings back on the counter. "But I don't think they're right for Cassie. Are you going to be happy with the others we picked out for her, or do I have some more convincing to do?"_

"_Whatever you say, Mrs. O'Neill," he said with finality. _

"_Shall I wrap these for you, sir?" the salesman asked. _

"_Yes, thank you," Jack replied. Turning to Sam, he said, "Why don't I pay for these, and meet you at the linens store?"_

"_Ok. See you in a few."_

_As Sam left the store, the salesman looked at Jack again. "Will there be anything else, sir?"_

"_Oh, yeah," Jack grinned. "My wife is getting those diamond ones for Christmas."_

"_Very good choice, sir."_

He was surprised that he had completely pulled that one over on her. Sam was absolutely shocked when she opened the earrings at Christmas, and she scolded him gently for spending too much. But the gift had been a hit, and he had this occasion in mind when he bought them. Tonight, it was clear that the earrings did what they were supposed to---draw attention to the face of the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Jack," Sam said. "Jack!"

"Whu---?"

"I said it won't be long now."

"Oh, no…they should be here any time. And once that's over, what say we go home and have a little celebration of our own?"

She grinned and opened her mouth to chide him for his irreverence, as he took her punch cup and placed both hers and his on the tray of a passing waiter. She didn't get the chance to speak again, because at that moment, actor Denzel Washington announced the arrival of the Obamas, and the crowd erupted into a loud round of cheers and applause.

As the noise subsided, Washington spoke again. "Now, as the First Couple takes their first dance as President and First Lady of the United States, please welcome Beyonce."

Sam leaned back into Jack as the music began, turning her head to whisper, "I can't believe we're here."

He planted a kiss on the top of her head and snaked his arms around her waist as she snuggled against him. From a stage across the room, the beautiful young singer began warbling the classic tune,

"_At last, my love has come along,_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song..."_

They stood, unable to break their gaze from the couple on the main stage—a husband and wife dancing into the future on the melody of a song from decades past. And as the ballad ended, the mesmerized crowd was quiet for a moment before the resounding applause broke out.

"Wow," Sam finally said.

"Wow indeed."

They didn't stay much longer after that. Once the First Couple moved on to the next ball, the party began to break up. Jack recovered his coat and Sam's long black velvet cape, then used his cell phone to call his driver, who met them at the hotel's main entrance with the general's limo.

Settling into the back seat, Sam cuddled into Jack's warm arms, savoring the magic of the evening's festivities. "They looked so happy," she mused.

"No more than us," he replied, a touch of feigned indignation in his voice.

She giggled. "Certainly no more than us. But at least, most of our tough days are over. I think they have at least four years of stress ahead of them."

"Hey," he replied. "They'll survive it."

"Oh, yeah—you can see it in the way they look at each other."

"Kinda like us."

She giggled again. "Yes, Jack—kinda like us." She paused for a moment, and Jack could almost hear the wheels turning in her beautiful head. "Jack, when does he learn about—you know?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'm right after Petraeus. In fact, I'm the last of the generals he'll see tomorrow."

"Ah--well, that's appropriate."

"Yeah, I think he'll need a little time to absorb everything I have to tell him."

"Probably so," she replied. She was silent for a moment, and Jack knew she was trying to imagine the new President's reaction when he learned about the stargate. Finally, she spoke again. "But he certainly looked happy tonight."

"He did. And I believe he and I are going to have a lot of common ground." Sam turned to look at him quizzically.

"What? We have a lot going for us—both in love with our beautiful, brilliant wives. But I have the advantage. He has a lot of work to do, while I'm about to retire. Then I can drive my beautiful wife crazy full-time."

"Then don't charm him too much, because your wife is looking forward to that," she said softly, reaching up to caress his cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, losing himself, as always, in the depth of emotion that simple exchange of affection always stirred in him. He lost track of how long the kiss continued, but became aware that the car had stopped when he heard the dividing glass rolling down.

"You're home, General," the driver said, as Jack and Sam broke the kiss and pulled back, grinning at each other. The young man walked around the car to open Sam's door.

"Thanks, Captain," Jack replied, as he slid out of the car. "Get a good night's sleep and be here at about 10 in the morning."

"Yes, Sir," the officer replied. "See you then, Sir."

Turning, Jack rushed up the steps of the brownstone to join Sam, who stood just inside the door, smiling at him. Yep, Jack thought to himself, that new President was a lucky man. But as far as Jack was concerned, Jack O'Neill was _**still**_ the luckiest guy on this world—or any other.

**_The End_**

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated, and feed the muse. Thanks to all for reading!_


End file.
